This application relates to a sensor and method for identifying downed power transmission conductors and structures, and more particularly, to a sensor and method used to determine the inclination of power transmission conductors and structures.
Power transmission conductors (or bundles of them) are attached to support structures (poles or towers) utilizing attachment hardware and other structures such as insulators. Unfortunately, these physical connections can fail for a number of reasons:                1. Failure of hardware/insulator under wind or ice loading;        2. Fires on a wooden pole may cause the hardware to disconnect;        3. The pole itself may fail; or        4. The conductor itself may fail.        
As a result of a failure, the power transmission conductor can either fall to the ground or hang closer to the ground creating a dangerous situation. If the conductor comes in contact with the ground it may cause protection to operate and the circuit to become denergized. If the protection does not operate it can be a hazard. If the conductor does not electrically come in contact with a grounded object, the protection will not operate. This will result in a low hanging conductor which may come in contact with humans or animals resulting in a hazard (a similar condition may happen if the conductor itself fails).
Accordingly, there is a need for a sensor than can notify a utility about such failures and low hanging conductors to permit the utility to take corrective actions such as: (1) denergizing the circuit, (2) deploying a field crew to repair the asset, and (3) make local authorities aware of the hazard in order to barricade the hazard.